Margot
Margot is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Tiera Skovbye, and is the cursed counterpart of Robin Hood. History After Kelly returns to Hyperion Heights to help Roni, she calls Margot and leaves a voice message for her. Kelly tells her that she has had a big change and wants to talk to her about it. After spending some time in Tibet, Margot finally decides to return to Hyperion Heights. As she enters town on foot, she sees a girl talking to a statue of a troll, then walk out into a street as a car approaches. Margot quickly grabs the girl and pulls her back to safety. The girl, whose name is Tilly, asks if Margot thinks she's mad for talking to a statue, and Margot assures her that all the best people are mad, quipping that in Tibet, everyone talks to statues. When Margot asks Tilly what she was telling the troll statue, Tilly explains that she was saying goodbye and Margot realizes she must be running away. Instead, Margot encourages Tilly to face her problems head-on. As she walks away, Tilly asks what book she's carrying and Margot informs her that it is Alice in Wonderland, her favorite book. Margot later arrives at Roni's bar, where Roni and Kelly are sharing a drink. Kelly is overjoyed to see her daughter again and Margot comments that there's no place like home. She then heads off to take a shower after her long flight as Kelly, now remembering her past life as Zelena, laments to Roni about how hard it is to lie to her daughter about who she is. While running the bar in Roni's absence, Margot meets Henry and recognizes him as the host of the podcast H-Town, which she herself has listened to and practically everyone in Hyperion Heights is talking about. Margot becomes curious after seeing Kelly spend time with Lucy at the bar, even though her mother says she was helping the girl with a school project. Kelly protests against her daughter's suspicions, but Margot doesn't understand why she left her life in San Francisco to resume working at the bar and wants to know what she is hiding from her. When Kelly still refuses to give answers, Margot impatiently reminds her that the whole reason she left in the first place is because her mother wouldn't communicate with her. She then gives her the chance to come clean, but Kelly insists she can't yet. Margot then angrily declares she is done being patient and expresses regret about coming back to Hyperion Heights. Storming out, Margot eventually ends up at a bench near Sabine's food truck, where Tilly is handing out beignet samples. Tilly begins offering the last one to Margot, who she recognizes as the girl who saved her at the troll statue. After the two exchange names with each other, Tilly thanks Margot again for saving her life, with Margot remarking she is glad Tilly decided to stay in town. Tilly agrees that she was in a bad place then but things got better for her, to which Margot mentions she is now in that position. As Tilly gives her the beignet and offers to listen to her problems, Margot tells her about feeling frustrated over her mother keeping secrets from her. Tilly advises that it's possible her mom does want to tell her the truth but whatever it is, it must be painful for her to withhold from her own daughter. From this, Margot receives a different perspective on the situation, and as she eats the beignet, she comments on the great taste and the unique heart shape. That night, while cleaning glasses at the bar counter, Margot apologizes to her mom for her earlier attitude and agrees to wait until she is ready to be honest. Kelly promises that things will change soon and admits she misses her fiancé, Chad, to which her daughter suddenly recalls someone left something for her outside the bar. Margot, believing the gift was from Chad, hands her mother a heart-shaped box with her name on it, but a shocked Kelly realizes she is now the Candy Killer's next target. }} Trivia Character Notes= Character Notes *Margot's favorite book is Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. |-| Production Notes= Production Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, Margot "is a free spirit sort of wandering soul. She is somebody who is experiencing the world with a backpack". He also added that she has an interesting relationship with her mom.http://www.tvguide.com/news/once-upon-a-time-bosses-lesbian-alice-robin-anastasia/ Appearances References fr:Margot Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters